


Elemental Illustrated

by Vana



Series: Elemental [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vana/pseuds/Vana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart of some of this story from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedge_witch/pseuds/Hedge_witch">Hedge_witch</a> and <a href="http://orb01.tumblr.com/">orb01</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As in [Against the Cold](http://archiveofourown.org/works/899675/chapters/1738912), this long-haired fellow is mine and Hedge_witch's headcanon Davos, conceived before seeing Liam Cunningham in the role. In another 10 years, and after a haircut, I imagine he'll look a bit more like Liam ...
> 
> Thank you to my best-beloved Hedge_witch and the incredibly talented orb01 for drawing for this story. I can't get over it. Anyone else who wants to illustrate Elemental, I would welcome it and would add it here!

From the [Prologue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/837544/chapters/1595660). By Hedge_witch.


	2. Chapter 2

Shireen sometimes falls asleep if Stannis and Davos talk too long after watching a Stags game. By Hedge_witch.


	3. Chapter 3

The Seaworth sons. By Hedge_witch.


	4. Chapter 4

[Chapter 23](http://archiveofourown.org/works/837544/chapters/1663456) illustrated. By orb01.


	5. Chapter 5

A scene from [chapter 25](http://archiveofourown.org/works/837544/chapters/1669783). By orb01.


End file.
